Motivo Intrínseco
by Victoria Lis
Summary: Izumi se siente una niña. Disfruta el proceso pero no piensa demasiado en el resultado, no hay más explicación. Este Fic participa del Reto Bellas Artes, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_.

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa del Reto Bellas Artes, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

Cantidad de palabras: 532.

Motivo Intrínseco

.

.

.

Su bosquejo está lleno de detalles. Tiene proporciones realistas y no deja de gustarle. Pero aunque parezca fácil en sus pensamientos, las manos de Izumi demuestran lo contrario y corrompen su boceto mental, no parecen seguir sus órdenes, no actúan en concordancia. Por un momento las desconoce.

Vuelve a probar, pero no mejora la escultura, de hecho, la empeora. Decide relajarse, respira profundo, cierra los ojos. Estira sus dedos grasosos. La falta de costumbre hizo que, sin darse cuenta, terminara encorvada y adolorida. Retoma la postura correcta, aliviando la tensión en su espalda y nuca. Presiona otra vez la arcilla, pero falla, el "de nuevo" se convierte en redundancia. Es presa de los nervios.

Izumi es tan blanda como la plastilina. Un poco de presión modifica su ánimo.

Se limpia las lágrimas de impotencia al divino botón, no disminuyen, de llovizna se vuelven lluvia torrencial. No le ve sentido hacerse la fuerte; incluso la dura arcilla puede quebrarse; total no hay nadie además de ella y sus materiales de arte.

Intentó mil veces. "La paciencia es una virtud", pero ya no le queda nada.

Ella no es tan crédula, nunca esperó que la figura saliera bien en el primer intento, casi pocas cosas le salían bien a la primera. El agua de sus lagrimales se termina, pero la angustia no. Sigue sintiéndose un fracaso, quizá lo fue siempre.

Tal vez el ataque del Kyubi solo puso en evidencia cosas que antes ignoraba, transformó su realidad. Ahora entendía por qué su madre abandonó el Clan Uchiha; costumbre era al viento reproducir "impura" e Izumi claramente percibirlo. Por sus ojos, Konoha la tenia de sospechosa. Demasiado sensible para ser una kunoichi, pero a la vez sin la sutileza necesaria para formar una simple escultura de arcilla.

Tiene ("debe" es incorrecto, para los de afuera es una obligación) que ser un orgullo para su Clan, ser fuerte por ella y su madre, honrar a su difunto padre, aceptar y cumplir misiones, ascender a jounin. Pero nada es suficiente, todos sus esfuerzos no le demostraban nada, no veía resultados. La sonrisa de su madre, las felicitaciones del Tercer Hokage, los halagos de compañeros de misión, etc eran indicios, pero ella buscaba resultados.

Sus dedos dejaban huellas en la masa simultáneamente. El índice y el corazón caminaban disfrutando la textura cómoda del suelo, el sendero suave terminó, pero dieron marcha atrás hasta el principio. El recorrido era infinito.

Desde su perspectiva, era mejor ninja que escultora. Dos oficios muy opuestos, además el último solo era un pasatiempo. Pero eso no evitaba que a pesar de sus fracasos, a ella le gustara más el tacto blando de la arcilla, que portar el uniforme ninja con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda.

Hipnotizada, sus manos abrazaron y apretujaron la masa, sonrió complacida. De su mente brotaron millones de posibles formas para moldearla. Se sentía como una niña, no importaba el resultado aunque fuera de lo más desastroso, los niños siguen haciendo los cosas que les gustan, así la felicidad se libera y fluye sin frenar.

Un poco más feliz disfrutando del proceso e ignorando la actitud critica hacia el resultado, Izumi se concentró y dio manos a la obra.

* * *

De Izumi no hay mucha información, si sos muy fan del Clan Uchiha o de Itachi aunque sea de leída sabrás de ella. Personaje que aparece en el relleno. Enamorada de Itachi y una de las pocas Uchihas que se mostraron con su sharingan. Si la escogí para este reto fue por que hace rato quería escribir algo con ella, intenté darle algo de 'humanidad', lo cual quizá provocó que ella me quedara un poco OoC. Un motivo más mundano es que tengo una fuerte obsesión-no homo con las chicas con sharingan.

Los invitó a dar sus opiniones en los comentarios.

Hasta otra.


End file.
